1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a test architecture of semiconductor devices, test systems, and methods of testing semiconductor devices at a wafer level.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device formed on a semiconductor substrate made of, for example, silicon, is formed through a series of unit processes, including a film stacking process, impurity doping process, a photolithography process for patterning films, and an etching process. In order to determine whether each unit process has accurately been performed to be adapted to the design, failures of manufactured semiconductor devices, including transistors, capacitors, resistors, inductors, and so on, are detected or parameter characteristics thereof are evaluated whenever the unit process is completed.
When a test is performed on the semiconductor device at a wafer level, the test is performed on a wafer on which a plurality of semiconductor devices are formed, a test time required to perform the test at a wafer level increases as a number of the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer increases.